


A Spade of Truth - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Series: A Spade of Truth - Edits [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Spade of Truth Art, AngelDaryl, But is fun!, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, DemonRick, I love so bad this fic, I need to stop taggin this shit, M/M, Rick Grimes Loves Daryl Dixon, Rickyl Edits, So amazing and so heartbreaking, We made a couple of this history, You HAVE to read this one, You aren't a real Rickyl shipper if you didn't read this, based on a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: First edit we made based on the fic 'A Spade of Truth'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Spade of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898878) by [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind). 



A little part so if you didn't read it you'll NEED to do it:

_He reaches up and runs his fingers through Rick’s curls, catching his thumb around a horn. “I fucking love fucking you in the sky.”_

_Rick laughs and leans up on his elbows, puts his mouth right up against Daryl’s and lets their noses slide together. “I’ve got something special in mind.”_

_“Special?” Daryl asks, his eyes wide and his pupils opening up into dark passion._

_“Yeah,” Rick says with a smile that moves against Daryl. “Something we’ve never done before.”_

_Daryl scoffs. “Rick, we’ve run the gamut through all the kink books. What in all Heaven and Hell haven’t we done?”_

_“What we’re about to do,” Rick answers cryptically and slides his tail up to run across Daryl’s arm, curl around his bicep and squeeze. “Gotta get me naked though.” His voice drops into a whine. “I am so horny for your cock…”_

_Daryl laughs. “You slut,” he tells him, but then leans forward and captures his mouth, kisses him passionately as he lets loose of his magic, grows the cloud until it covers both of them, wrapped up like a cave in the middle of the sky._

* * *

* * *

 Now the reason we've made an account on Ao3:

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/X2kQyv>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
